yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
High Gnomey
is a Rank A Restoration-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. High Gnomey evolves from Gnomey starting at level 28 in Yo-kai Watch 2. In Yo-kai Watch 3, Gnomey starts to evolve at level 32. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology High Gnomey has a similar body structure to Gnomey; however, he wears brighter clothing, consisting of a golden-yellow robe fastened with a turquoise sash ornamented with flowers, an orange vest, and bright red hakama. He wears geta sandals, and sports a golden halo on the top of his head. Finally, he carries a staff ringed with bronze bells, and appears to let out bright star-like shine. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Evolve Gnomey at level 28. Alternatively, High Gnomey can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Green Coin. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Evolve Gnomey. Yo-kai Watch 3 Evolve Gnomey at level 32. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = heartful | yo-kai = YW9-019.png | hp = 412 | power = 125 | spirit = 205 | defence = 145 | speed = 194 }} Movelist |10-45|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Restoration|Single ally}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is engulfed in joy and regains HP.}} ||-|All allies|The healing power of dance steadily restores allies' HP.}} }}||-||Win more money after battles.}} Busters Stats YW 2 High Gnomey-Healer Kon (Soul) YW 2 High Gnomey's soul- At the end of battles, the amount of money you get will increase (by 1.2x at level 10) Quotes * Loafing: "Hitoyasumi~" ("Taking a break~") * Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''"Happy day! You saved me! You don't even know how lucky you are..."'' Etymology * Zashiki-warashin is a combination of Zashiki-warashi and . * High Gnomey is "Gnomey" with a higher position, as well as a corruption of the sentence "Hi, know me?". * "Gran Nomi" is "Nomi" (Gnomey) with the superior qualifying adjective "Gran" (Great). Origin High Gnomey might be inspired by the chōpirako (チョウピラコ), a youkai similar to the zashiki-warashi born from the soul of a pampered only child that died in its youth. Chopirako appear as beautiful, well-dressed children surrounded by a radiant white light, and inhabit the room they used to live in, surrounded by their old toys and valuable gifts. Though they tend to be more demanding and spoiled than zashiki-warashi, their presence regardless brings great blessings of wealth and fortune to their inhabited house. Trivia * Its random names are: Lucky, Boon, Jackson, and Happy. In other languages * Japanese: ざしきわら神 Zashiki-warashin * Korean: 더부살이 신 Deobusari Sin * Spanish: Gran Nomi * Italian: Gran Gnomino * German: Oberwichtel * Portuguese (Brazil): Gde. Duendim Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Restoration-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Snacks Category:Level-up Evolutions Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe